kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marian Paździoch
Marian Janusz Paździoch (ur. 2 października 1942 w Wąchocku ) – postać fikcyjna, bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich, wyprodukowanego i wyświetlanego od 1999 roku przez Telewizję Polsat, TV4 oraz ATM Rozrywka. W jego rolę wciela się Ryszard Kotys. Życie codzienne Marian Paździoch pochodzi z Wąchocka na Kielecczyźnie. Jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, mieszka w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3 we Wrocławiu. Ma 70 lat. Żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiada samochód osobowy: enerdowskiego Wartburga (zamienił go na Poloneza, jednak nadal posiada Wartburga). Ma psa PimpusiaOdcinek Znieczulica społeczna (kiedyś straszył nim Boczka)Odcinek Lista Mariana. Ukończył technikum elektryczne w Oławie Odcinek Salomon Baba. Jest erotomanem, podobnie jak jego żona Helena, jednak w ciągu kilkunastu lat swojego małżeństwa, tylko raz uprawiał z nią seks. Paździoch na co dzień pracuje na jednym z wrocławskich bazarów (przy alei Solidarności), gdzie prowadzi stoisko z damską bielizną. Z uwagi na zdobyte na targowisku znajomości, potrafi załatwić wiele przydatnych rzeczy, które nie zawsze pochodzą z legalnego źródła. W niedzielę służy do mszy (zbiera na tacę) w lokalnej parafii. thumb|left|264px|Boczek, Ferdek i Paździoch Ze względu na swój charakter, Paździoch często popada w konflikty z Ferdynandem Kiepskim. Jednak, wiedziony chęcią łatwego zarobku, nierzadko przyłącza się do jego pomysłów. Podobnie jak sąsiad, nie stroni on od alkoholu, z tym że przedkłada on wódkę nad piwo Mocny Full. Układ wydalniczy Paździocha pracuje identycznie, jak tenże u Ferdynanda Kiepskiego. Stąd ich ciągłe wyścigi do toalety i słowa bo panu zawsze się chce, wtedy kiedy mnie się chce. Paździoch nie przepada za innym z sąsiadów, Arnoldem Boczkiem, na którego woła per "Grubas". Paździoch kradnie papier toaletowy i żarówki ze wspólnej toalety. Prawdopodobnie popełniał też inne kradzieże. Był Faraonem egipskimOdcinek Syn Nilu. W odcinku "Telewizja marzeń" zginął rozszarpany na wizji w programie Najniebezpieczniejsze zwierzęta świata, ale w kolejnych nadal żyje. Przeszłość Mariana Paździocha O przeszłości Paździocha niewiele wiadomo. Sam często powtarza, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy się o nim nie wie. Jego najstarsze pokazane w programie fragmenty z życia sięgają Starożytnego Egiptu, kiedy to faraon Menemotyp ''(czyli Marian Paździoch) wraz z małżonką ''Fernetete ''(czyli Heleną Paździoch) skazali ''Sinue Isztar Aszirad-amon Tut-anel Nursuarel Ibrahim'a ''(czyli Ferdka) na wieczne bezrobocie. Paździoch stwierdził wtedy, że jest synem J''ezabela i Azabii Szarmanszejka El Bazara. Jego ojciec nazywał się Józef Paździoch, a jego matka to prawdopodobnie Helena Paździoch.Marian w sytuacji nagłego zaskoczenia i stresu często się przedstawia jako "Marian Paździoch, syn Józefa". Raz natomiast powiedział "to ja, Marian Paździoch, syn Józefa i Heleny!" Nie należy mylić matki Mariana z jego żoną, która też ma na imię Helena. Był on bardzo przystojny, nosił długie włosy i był owłosiony, z czasem zapuszczał brodę. W jednym z odcinków wyznał, że jego dziadek był Niemcem, a jego prawdziwe nazwisko brzmi Marian Heinrich Gottlieb Paździoch von Biberstein. Jednak w filmie odziedziczonym po swojej babce, Loli, występuje Ernest von Paździoch, o którym także twierdzi, że jest jego dziadkiemOdcinek Złota rączka. O młodości Mariana Paździocha także nie wiadomo nic pewnego. W przeszłości był ministrantem. Matka chciała, by został księdzem. Do tej pory okłamuje ją, że tak jest w rzeczywistości. W młodości grał w zespole ludowym na bąku.Odcinek Kiepscy dają czadu W 1962 roku "dowodził" rowerem wodnym na mazurach, na zjeździe emerytów.Odcinek Titanic Niegdyś był też latarnikiem, ale na skutek podstępnego spisku, w wyniku którego doszło do katastrofy, zwolniono go.Odcinek Mamut W odcinku pt. "Cały ten jazz" wyznaje, że w młodości był światowej sławy jazzmanem.Odcinek Cały ten jazz Swego czasu Paździoch sprzedawał watę cukrową przed kinem (przypuszczalnie było to na przełomie lat 70. i 80. XX wieku). Dzieci przychodzące do kina często mu dokuczały. W efekcie jednego chłopca gonił przez kilka godzin po okolicy, jedna dziewczynka wymyślała na niego prześmiewcze wierszyki, innej pożyczył 2 zł 50 gr na bilet do kina, jednak nigdy nie doczekał się zwrotu pieniędzy. Jak się później okazało, wszystkie te zachowania miały dobry wpływ na polską kulturę i wspomniane dzieci. Pierwszy z nich zapałał miłością do biegów długodystansowych, co zaowocowało zdobyciem przez niego złotego medalu na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich. Dziewczynka układająca wierszyki o Paździochu została poetką, co zaowocowało Nagrodą Nobla. Trzecia dziewczynka zapałała miłością do kina i została gwiazdą w Hollywood, a za swą twórczość dostała Oscara. W kamienicy mieszka od 1978 r. Odcinek Euro Stwierdził również, że jego ulubiona gra z dzieciństwa to "Srar Wars" (oczywista parodia "Gwiezdnych Wojen"). Współpraca z "systemem" W czasach PRL należał do PZPR, zapewne służył w ORMO, o czym świadczy posiadany przez niego kask tej organizacji. Można także stwierdzić, iż Paździoch czynnie współpracował z innymi organizacjami militarnymi, gdyż wielokrotnie wspominał iż w momencie ruszania do ataku, łamały nam się tarcze i pałki. Pewnego dnia Paździoch, ukrywając się w domowej piwnicy, własnoręcznie spala własną teczkę z okresu współpracy z SB. Jego żona wiedziała o współpracy małżonka, trzymając jego teczkę w tapczanie w domu Paździochów. Helena dodatkowo twierdzi, iż Marian czynnie i z własnej woli współpracował z SB (co widać po objętości teczki którą spala Paździoch, a także iż nie obce jest mu donoszenie na innych ludzi, co udowodnił wielokrotnie). Ciekawostki thumb|left|264px|Paździoch w ukochanym berecie, który trzyma od wielu lat * Największymi marzeniami Mariana Paździocha są: rejs dookoła świata i uprawianie seksu z kilkudziesięcioma kobietami. * Każdego znajomego podejrzewa o donosicielstwo podczas PRLu. * Trzy razy w swoim życiu przez ludzi został uznawany za zmarłego. * W jednym z odcinków zamienił się życiem z Ferdynandem Kiepskim. Odcinek Zamianka * Preferuje tanie wina w odróżnieniu od "tych droższych za 10 złotych". * W jednym z odcinków otworzył kebab bar. Odcinek Jak ten czas leci * Marian utworzył V Rzeczpospolitą .Odcinek Radny * Wstaje o 4:30. * Na drzwiach Paździochów wisi tabliczka z napisem T.W. Paździochy. * Marian nie posiada narządów rozrodczych. Kiedyś pokazywana była również jego retrospekcja, w której, jak twierdzi, szczupak odgryzł narządy rozrodcze jego koledze Straszkowi.W odcinku Drapieżnik został wykastrowany, zaś w odcinek Szczupak zostały mu one odgryzione przez rybę. * W spadku po babce Loli Froilein odziedziczył film porno z udziałem babki i dziadka. * Jak sam twierdzi, widział kiedyś całkiem nagą Kozłowską na YouDupie. * Jako pierwszy w mieście miał telewizor marki Rubin. * Był on kiedyś latarnikiem morskim. [298] * Jego ulubiona gra komputerowa z dzieciństwa to Srar Wars. * Posiada co najmniej dwie encyklopedie: wielotomową Odcinek Ciemna randka i radziecką. Odcinek Korzeń piastowski * Umie dobrze grać w piłkarzykiOdcinek Dom kultury i jest mistrzem break dance.Odcinek Pląs * W życiu codziennym i w kontaktach z sąsiadami posługuje się językiem urzędowym * Wnętrze mieszkania Mariana i Heleny jest pokazywane tylko kilka razy. Odcinki: Wiara czyni cuda, Tajemnicza historia, Szara strefa i Euro.. Wiadomo jednak, że jest na specjalnym pilocie, który pokazuje meble. Jednakże pilot został zniszczony. Upadł mu z ręki Odcinek Szara strefa * Jest mężczyzną chorym na serce. Jako jedyny człowiek w historii przeżył ponad 100-krotnie zawał - udokumentowane w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa * Jego Wartburg posiadał rejestracje WRA - 2876. * Jak sam szczerze twierdzi, Helena zdradziła go już 3 razy. * Imieniny obchodzi 13 sierpnia (mimo że tego dnia nie jest Mariana).Odcinek Sto lat * W specjalnym odcinku wyborczym z 2007 roku, Marian Paździoch nie kryje swoich skrajnie prawicowych poglądów. W innym odcinku z 2008 roku uważa się już za liberała. * Na bazarze ma stoisko numer 146. * W pewnym odcinku okazuje się, że Paździoch ma na brzuchu tatuaż w kształcie słonia, którego trąba chowa się do spodni ("Resztę to już sobie Pan dośpiewasz"). Stwierdził, że niegdyś w Bułgarii, przez ten tatuaż o mało nie padł ofiarą kobiecego gwałtu. * Rolę tę można uznać za kontynuację innej roli Ryszarda Kotysa z filmu Sami swoi, gdzie aktor również grał sprzedawcę na bazarze. On także był chytry - gdy Witia Pawlak kupował u niego kota, oprócz worków pszenicy musiał dać mu też rower, na którym przyjechał. * Paździoch prowadził klub nocny o nazwie "Bazar". * Marian przy wódce wspomniał że gdy był w "wojsku" to brał udział w akcji podczas której pękła mu tarcza i pała mu się złamała.Odcinek W kamasze * Paździoch spalił wszystkie dowody swojej współpracy z SB. * Chciał uwieść Mariolę milionem dolarów i wyjechać z nią na wczasy.Odcinek Pan Gałganek * Posiada niesamowite moce parapsychiczne.Odcinek Rzeczy, o których się fizjologom nie śniło * W przeszłości uznany saksofonista jazzowy - Marian "Ptasznik" Paździoch (aluzja do Jana "Ptaszyna" Wróblewskiego). *Jest on 88. wcieleniem złego czarnoksiężnika Barucha, został unieszkodliwiony przez Ferdka klątwą Papirus podcirus wycirus. *W "nowszym" odcinku Paździoch zakochał się w Halince i próbował z nią romansować. Paździoch, Marian Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Mędy Kategoria:Przyjaciele Ferdka Kategoria:Postacie związane z seksem Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Paździochy